


Summer with a Purr-pose!

by akasuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kakigori, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shaved ice, Short Circuiting, basically just crazy antics with out favorite cats, fund raising, special summer collab, summer fun, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasuns/pseuds/akasuns
Summary: With the summer training camps fast approaching, the Nekoma Boys Volleyball Club landed themselves a new summer job!Or—You thought the team could earn some extra money with a summer job.The Nekoma Boys Volleyball Team thought otherwise.
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club & Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Teshiro Tamahiko/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Summer with a Purr-pose!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Managing the Cat's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131674) by [edensgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden). 



> hey everyone!!!
> 
> august 8th is finally here and we have a lot of things to going on! first, let's not forget, happy birthday to one of our fave liberos, yaku-san!!! 🥳 and second, our little "something" a.k.a. our special chap just finished brewing!! 👀😎
> 
> this baby right here is a special summer collab chapter for [The Life of a Manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913282) that i've been working on with the lovely aurora ([mooshua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshua)) and the lovely eden ([edensgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden)) for the past month and more. this is our little thank you for all the constant love and support you've given us these past few months and this is how we do it — by switching things up (or rather, by switching schools *wink*)!
> 
> mooshua wrote for seijoh [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751509) while edensgarden wrote for shiratorizawa [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442611)! and as you can already guess, i wrote for our favorite cats in nekoma! i hope you guys enjoy our little surprise for you as much as we enjoyed writing them! (and i kid you not, we REALLY enjoyed writing these, i swear!!)
> 
> before we get on with the special chap, let me just clarify 2 things in advance:  
> 1\. Water Wonderland is a waterpark I made up that is intended to be located in Tokyo! It’s merely fictional and a figment of my imagination — any similarities with the name or descriptions in real life are purely coincidental.  
> 2\. POP is the Haikyuu universe’s equivalent to the PSP or the PlayStation Portable, and is what Kenma usually uses when he plays his video games.
> 
> so enough of that! let's (finally) get on with the chap!!! enjoy! 🥰

With the scorching heat of the sun, the chlorine-filled scent in the air, and the Nekoma Boys Volleyball Club clad in their best swimming attire, you could definitely say that summer had just begun.

“WE’RE HERE! WE’RE FINALLY HERE! NOW I’M ALL HYPED UP!”

“Yamamoto, shut up,” Yaku rushed forward and smacked the mohawked spiker on the top of his head. “You’ll scare away our potential customers before we even have a chance to set up!”

“But Yaku-san, it’s summer! Nevermind the fact that we can’t go to the beach, we’re finally here at a waterpark!”

“We’re not here as guests,” a smirking Kuroo came up by Yamamoto’s side, ice cooler in hand and Kenma walking beside him holding a cash box.

Kuroo was right. The Nekoma Boys Volleyball Club was currently at Water Wonderland, one of Tokyo’s most famous waterparks. Summer had just begun and being a part of the Fukurodani Academy Training Group, Nekoma would take part in their annual week-long summer training camp in the next week.

These training camps, though fun and helpful as they were, came with a price — a very hefty price, actually. A week’s worth of food, water, and supplies didn’t come cheap so the team decided to raise funds by taking on various summer jobs. One of those jobs was to manage the _kakigōri_ or shaved ice booth in Water Wonderland.

“But keep that energy, Yamamoto,” Kuroo added after a beat. “Maybe we can actually draw in more customers that way.”

“HA?” Yaku exclaimed, face graced with condescension as he went up on Kuroo’s face. “What was that? Is Mr. I-Prefer-Long-Haired-Girls talking nonsense again? I just told you! Yamamoto’s shouting is gonna lose us customers.”

“HA?” The captain slouched exaggeratedly to better face Yaku. “What are you on about, Mr. I-Prefer-Spicy-Curry? It’s scientifically proven that a positive attitude involves dopamine and this disposition can influence other people! In other words, Yamamoto could actually give us more customers!”

The two started their own staring contest, both glaring at each other nonstop with Yamamoto looking uneasy in the middle.

“Uh, Kuroo-san, Yaku-san,” the wing spiker held his hands up in front of him. “I’m flattered, really, but please don’t fight on my account.”

The two third years, however, paid him no mind and never faltered, Kenma sighing at the sight. Meanwhile, the rest of the team came up behind him.

“Oh, what’s this?” you surveyed the scene, trusty clipboard in hand, right hand on your hip, and an amused smile on your face. “Fighting again? I thought you two were done with those dumb contests now or have you both forgotten you’re already third years?”

“She’s right,” Kai said beside her, ever-present smile in place. Inuoka, Fukunaga, Teshiro and Shibayama came up behind him, all holding on to an even bigger ice cooler. “I thought you two stopped those after our second year?”

“Don’t look at me,” Kuroo pointed to Yaku. “He started it.”

“Ha!” Not wanting to be outdone, the libero also pointed to the captain. “Tell the truth, you coward!”

“Seriously, guys,” you started. “I don’t know why you chose now of all times to rekindle your competitive spirits but please save it for another time.” Kai nodded at your words. “We’re lucky Nekomata-sensei managed to book us this job so don’t go causing a scene here or we might—“

“WAAAAHHHHHH!”

All of you turned to the voice, wide-eyed at the sight of Lev running towards your group like a child in a playground, with Akane and Alisa right behind him, each holding an animal-shaped inflatable.

“Levochka! Don’t run or you’ll slip!”

“I’m not gonna slip, Nii-chan!” The tall middle blocker turned to face his sister, which probably wasn’t a good idea because his strides never stopped.

“Lev! Watch where you’re running, you titan!”

“Don’t worry, Yaku-san! I’m Nekoma’s ace, after all! I’m not gonna fall or anything— ahhhh!”

True to his sister’s words, the newest member of the Nekoma Volleyball Team slipped in his tracks, leading him to skid uncontrollably with his arms flailing wildly at his sides.

Lev tried to control his feet to no avail and he continued skidding forward right to the direction of Yaku. Luckily, the third year wasn’t the highly-acclaimed libero of a defense-centered volleyball team for nothing. He caught Lev just as the first year was about to topple him over.

“Wow!” Lev said as he looked at his senpai in amazement. “Yaku-san! Good thing you have amazing libero reflexes. You’re so tiny, I would’ve toppled you over if you hadn’t caught me!”

_Uh oh_ , you thought as a vein popped in Yaku’s forehead and a lot of things happened at once.

Yaku landed a twirling kick to Lev’s stomach. Alisa started crying to Akane, mumbling a string of apologies for Lev’s behavior. And Kenma sighed while Inuoka looked worried, his mind thinking something along the lines of “I told him not to mention Yaku-san’s height...”

_Well_ , you thought, _I guess this is what happens when you bring a bunch of cats to a waterpark._

Roughly an hour later, after you along with Kuroo and Kai acted as mediators and got everyone to calm down, your entire group finally settled at the _kakigōri_ booth.

After instructing the boys to put the ice coolers on the far end of the counter, you took out your clipboard and rounded them up to discuss the day’s division of labor.

“Alright, guys,” you tapped your pencil to your chin. “Mori-kun, Teshiro, and Nobu-kun are our most trustworthy and approachable looking members.” — _(“Hey! What about me? Why am I the only third year excluded?”)_ — “They should be the ones to man the counter. They’ll be in charge of the cash box and of taking the orders.”

The three agreed — Yaku and Kai giving you a wordless salute while Teshiro uttered a soft “Yes, Ma’am!”

“Fukunaga, Kuroo, Yamamoto, Inuoka,” you pointed at the people involved with the eraser end of your pencil. “You’ll be manning the ice shaver for us. Your power parameters were pretty high last time I checked so you guys should have no problem with the machine.”

“Yes, maam!”

“Kenma, Shibayama, Lev, and I will be in charge of the toppings corner. And lastly,” you turned to look at the two girls who tagged along for the day, “Akane-chan and Alisa-san are heads of advertising. I figured we’d likely attract more customers if they go around spreading the word.”

The team nodded and you clapped your hands. “Alright, team, is everything clear?”

After a chorus of _“Hai!”_ , the normally chaotic group surprisingly went off to do their tasks in a systematic manner. The Counter Committee immediately took the cash box from Kenma and went straight to the front counter. The Ice Shaver Committee carefully prepared the ice shaving machine while your Toppings Committee began sorting out the different toppings into several small containers. The Advertising Committee, meanwhile, took out a bunch of placards with the menu details printed on them.

It wasn’t unusual for the Nekoma group to work together smoothly and in sync. It was the first time, however, that they did so in a quiet manner. _Too quiet..._

_Maybe I’m too paranoid_ , you brushed it off and sure enough, after another few hours of steady _kakigōri_ making and handing out orders to a few customers here and there, the volleyball team found themselves facing their biggest challenge yet.

_This is Japanese lunchtime rush!_

Those words fleetingly crossed Kuroo’s mind but only for a split second. The next moment, however, he didn’t have time to think about lunch rushes and Kagami Taiga because all he kept thinking about was _just how slow is this ice shaving machine?!_

“Kuroo! Give me some ice already! These toppings aren’t gonna sprinkle themselves!”

“I’m doing my best, [Y/N]! I’m moving as fast as I can!”

“Kuroo! Move faster! I’ve already got 5 more orders waiting!”

“Believe me, Yakkun, I’ve been trying to get this thing moving faster— Wait! Why am I the one getting yelled at?! I’m not the only one in charge of this damned ice shaver!”

The captain looked around at the booth and ignored the hoard of crazy customers waving their money around. He saw that Fukunaga, his fellow Ice Shaver Committee member, was too busy breaking the ice into smaller pieces that could fit the ice shaver, but Inuoka and Yamamoto were nowhere in sight.

“I asked Inuoka to look for change,” Kai answered the silent question evident on Kuroo’s scrunched eyebrows, while never faltering from scribbling down a few more customers’ orders.

“Well, then where’s Yamamoto?” The middle blocker stopped his ice shaving duties for a moment — earning him a resounding whine from the jungle of customers.

“Hey, Roosterhead! Why the hell are you stopping?!”

“Yeah! I want my Chocolate Madness Delight!”

“Where’s my Blue Summer Aloha with a Twist?!”

“Poor service! This is poor service!”

Kuroo wanted to give these customers a piece of his mind, but thought against it. Instead, he turned the ice shaver back on — earning him collective praises from the same customers who badmouthed him earlier — and turned slightly to face you. “[Y/N], did you send Yamamoto on an errand?”

“Huh?” You answered distractedly, still busy scooping up toppings with Shibayama and Lev. You probably didn’t even hear the question with how focused you were and how loud the customers have become.

“I think I saw Taketora-san with Nii-chan and Akane-chan by the pools,” Lev answered hurriedly on your behalf while helping you drizzle a generous amount of chocolate syrup on one of the customers’ orders.

“Oh yeah,” Kenma added in a bored tone. “Tora went with the girls to film a vlog.”

The booth went silent. Hell, even the customers were left speechless. _(What the hell are they reacting for, anyway?)_

“A what?”

“A vlog,” Kenma simply repeated with the same bored tone.

_Silence._

_(“Are they talking about that mohawk guy earlier?”_

_“What, is he actually a vlogging star?”_

_“He must be famous! What’s he doing selling shaved ice?”)_

“A vlog?” You said, bewildered. “Uh, I didn’t even know Yamamoto had a vlogging channel...”

“He doesn’t. Akane-chan does.”

“Then why did Tora have to go with them?” Fukunaga asked, not really shocked but more amused.

“I told her she could get more views if her content was funny. So she said she’ll film her brother being himself.”

The team’s shock was finally broken by a few snickers and chortles from the boys.

“Ok, you know what?” Yaku said, turning back to face the nosy customers who wore a mixture of shocked and amused expressions. “I’m not even gonna bother commenting on that. Alright, next in line, please!”

And with those words, the jungle of customers became wild again and the rest of the team carried on with their respective assignments, all the while hoping that lunch rush would breeze through quickly, and that Yamamoto’s vlog would be hella worth it.

+++++

“Why do you need _me_ again?”

“I told you,” Akane said to her brother with exaggerated exasperation. “Kenma-kun told me that funny videos draw in more views! So don’t worry, Big Bro, just be yourself!”

“ARE YOU SAYING I’M NATURALLY A CLOWN?!”

“Yamamoto-kun, relax!” The mohawked second year turned to face the pretty and smiling face of Lev’s older sister. “Akane-chan knows what she’s doing.”

To top it all off, Alisa innocently put her hand on his shoulder in an affectionate manner, leading Yamamoto to do a full one-eighty.

“Aha! I suddenly feel like going to the diving board...” He striked a pose, flexing his right forearm to an imaginary camera. “Why don’t you girls come along?”

_He’s so easy..._ Akane thought as she looked at her brother’s exaggerated strut towards the diving area, with him walking a few steps ahead and the girls walking behind him.

“Hey guys! Wait up!”

Yamamoto kept walking, not having heard you, but the two girls turned to look at your approaching figure, your hands in the air to wave at them.

“[Y/N]-chan?” Alisa looked at you with wide shining eyes. “What are you doing out of the booth?”

“I wanted to help film your vlog! Besides, lunchtime rush is over, thank God!” You shuddered, thinking about all that chaos. “Anyways, I didn’t know you had a vlogging channel, Akane-chan?”

“I don’t! But I’ll make one as soon as I finish this video,” Akane said, gesturing to the small digital camera in her hand. “Kenma-kun already told me how to draw in viewers.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Alisa added with twinkling eyes, palms against her cheek in an awed expression. “Levochka told me that Kenma-kun’s kinda big on the video site because of his streams.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s about video games, though. Nothing _we_ can do.” You put a finger to your chin in deep thought. “Should we prank Yamamoto, then? It’s probably not as exciting as video games but it could still be funny?”

“Actually,” Akane said, looking at his brother who was now lining up at one of the diving boards with an annoyingly arrogant expression and was discreetly sneaking glances at his sister’s camera. “I was thinking of filming him naturally. He’s already entertaining on his own…”

With a wide devious smile, the younger girl held up her camera, pointed it at her brother who was now next in line at the diving board, and pressed record. You could’ve sworn you saw her shoulders shake a bit in a silent evil laugh.

_Man, Akane-chan sure is harsh on her brother…_ That’s what you and Alisa thought together as Yamamoto finally went up on the diving board at the second level and striked a pose that he thought was flattering.

The second year took a few steps back and finally, with an ear-splitting war cry, he ran up the board to do his dive.

At least, that’s what you thought he would do…

You watched in horror as Yamamoto slipped in his run when he was only a few inches away from the end of the diving board. As a result, he wasn’t able to jump and instead, he landed on his butt and skidded off the board in an unflattering manner. Luckily (or unluckily, maybe), he was able to grip one of the board’s railings before he could fall to the pool below.

“Akane-chan!” You exclaimed, looking at Yamamoto’s shouting figure as his hanging body swayed from side to side, his hand the only thing left gripping the railing. “Are you getting this?! Is your camera recording—?”

You turned your head, only to see Akane facing the opposite direction, a dreamy expression on her face as she eyed the group of people playing pool-side volleyball on the other side of the waterpark.

“Oooh! Look at that guy’s serve!” The younger girl sighed dreamily. “He serves just like Kuroo-kun and—“

“Akane-chan! Look at your brother! He’s—“

_Too late._ You thought as Akane turned to look at her brother just when his grip on the diving board’s railing slipped and he fell to the pool with a loud splash.

“OH NO!” Akane shouted in horror, palms to her cheeks and tears in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Akane-chan,” Alisa patted the younger girl’s shoulder. “I’m sure Yamamoto-kun is alright. He wasn’t even that high up—“

“I’m not worried about _him_! I’m crying because I didn’t capture all of that on camera!”

_Of course she’s worried about that,_ you thought with a sheepish smile as the three of you looked at Yamamoto’s resurfacing figure from the pool. _Akane-chan is scary!_

+++++

Meanwhile, back in the _kakigōri_ booth, the rest of the team found themselves low on supplies and free on time.

“Alright, guys,” Kuroo announced to the team with his right hand holding on to one end of the big ice cooler the team brought, and Kenma holding on to the other end. “Kenma and I will head out real quick to restock on ice. Toppings Committee! Do you need anything?”

“Just some more cans of condensed milk, please, Kuroo-san.”

“Gotcha, Shibayama. Anything else?”

“Some chocolate syrup, maybe, Kuroo-san. [Y-N]-senpai said she used up all the syrup for that one customer’s Chocolate Madness Delight.”

“Sure, got it. Let’s go, Kenma.”

As Kuroo and Kenma’s retreating figures became smaller and smaller, the rest of the team finally managed to have some down time in the small booth. Especially after that traumatic lunchtime rush experience, they were all too eager to sneak in some bit of relaxation.

After a few minutes of tranquility (well, as much tranquility as you can get in the middle of a waterpark), the comfortable silence was only broken by Inuoka’s small gasp.

“Kenma-san left his POP!”

Instantly, a pair of striking green eyes lit up in excitement.

“Ooooh! Let me see! Let me see!”

“Oi! What are you guys so loud about? Kai and I are trying to power nap here!”

“Kenma-san left his POP, Yaku-san,” Inuoka said, holding the gaming device far away from Lev’s eager hands. “Lev wants to hold it.”

“Lev,” Kai genty scolded the tall first year. “You know better than to mess with Kenma’s stuff.”

“But Kenma-san won’t even mind—“

“I’m pretty sure he _would_ mind, Lev,” Shibayama told his fellow first year with Teshiro nodding beside him.

“But I just want to touch it, that’s all! Just one sec—“

“Hey, you guys! We’re back!”

“Oh, [Y/N]-chan, you’re back,” Fukunaga waved as you, Akane, and Alisa made your way inside the booth with each of you holding a glass of chilled iced tea. “Where’s Tora?”

“Yamamoto-kun’s over there,” Alisa pointed at Yamamoto’s approaching figure, his head down and eyes shut in despair.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He embarrassed himself in the diving area…”

“What’s wrong with _her_?”

Fukunaga gestured towards Akane who was sporting an equally forlorn expression, holding up her camera and waving it around the booth.

“Ah,” you hummed. “She just lost a golden opportunity for her video. She’s trying to look for something else to film because—“

_“LEV!”_

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group while you were talking, Lev was still trying to grasp Kenma’s POP that Inuoka was holding. Unfortunately for the latter, Lev was very much taller than him and ended up being able to reach for the device.

Inuoka tried to jerk it away but it was too late! Lev accidentally smacked the POP out of Inuoka’s hand, sending it flying into the air. With a resounding _plop_ , Kenma’s most prized treasure found itself swimming in your glass of iced tea.

_Oh my God!_

“LEV, YOU IDIOT!”

“What have you done?!”

“I’m so sorry, everyone!”

“Nii-chan! Why are you the one apologizing?!”

“Quick! Quick! Get it out! Get it out!”

You quickly took out the POP from your glass and carefully set it on top of the front counter.

“Does it still work?” Yamamoto asked over your shoulder, seemingly over his earlier somber mood and now more concerned for the gaming device’s current state.

“Why don’t you try turning it on, [Y/N]-senpai?” Teshiro offered.

Your hand hesitantly reached out to switch on the POP, your other hand by your side with your fingers crossed. You all breathed out sighs of relief when the device’s screen lit up. Your happiness, however, was short-lived as the entire screen flashed white and afterwards turned completely black, with the device letting out a small cackling sound.

“This is it,” you let out a whine of exasperation. “We’re done for! Ken-chan’s gonna kill us all!”

“Lev, I’m this close to kicking you out of the starting roster!”

“But, Yaku-san! It was an accident!”

“I’m sorry, everyone!” Alisa sobbed. “I’m so sorry!”

“Alisa-san, please stop apologizing!”

“Senpai,” Inuoka said, voice laced with positivity. “I read somewhere that if you accidentally get your device wet, you’re supposed to bury it in uncooked rice so the rice grains can absorb all the water…”

“Inuoka! You’re a genius!”

“Quick, someone look for rice! There, in the onigiri booth by the water slides!”

A good thirty minutes later, all of you watched in disappointment as the rice did nothing to help the POP’s sorry state. To its credit, the rice did manage to dry off the device but the damned thing still won’t turn on and you were getting desperate.

“Alright, guys. Any more ideas? Shoot!”

“Uh, we could try smacking it on the counter a few times. I did that once with my phone…”

Fukunaga turned to Teshiro, actually considering the first year’s idea. “And then what happened? Did your phone go back to normal?”

“Ah… About that… I had to buy a new phone because I sort of made it worse?” The first year chuckled nervously, his last words coming out as more of a question.

His words made Lev burst out laughing, but he was immediately smacked in the head by his _demon senpai_.

“Yaku, calm down,” Kai, ever the mediator, stepped in. He grabbed Yaku’s arm to stop him from hitting Lev again, and turned to Teshiro with a kind smile. “I don’t think now’s the opportunity for us to test that technique, Teshiro.”

The first year couldn’t help but nod with a sheepish smile. Right beside him, Lev spoke up and offered his own suggestion.

“We could try turning it on again while it’s plugged in! I read somewhere that the power source helps boost its battery so it’s bound to turn on!”

“Hm, he has a point…” Inuoka hummed, putting a finger to his chin.

The rest of the first years and the girls, turned to look at you, Fukunaga, Yamamoto, and the third years for approval. Meanwhile, the five of you looked at each other, a silent agreement exchanged between your eyes.

“Lev, dude,” Yamamoto looked pointedly at Lev. “If this doesn’t work, I don’t even know what’s gonna happen anymore…”

A few moments later, after shuffling around Kenma’s bag looking for his charger, all of you gathered around the only power source in the small booth. You and the rest of the team waited with bated breaths as Kai carefully charged the POP to the electrical outlet and slowly turned the device’s switch on.

_One second..._

_Two seconds..._

_Three seconds..._

_ZAP!_

With incredible synchronization, all of your mouths dropped open as Kenma’s POP short-circuited and started catching a bit of smoke. The smoke wasn’t anything serious but it still managed to trigger the fire alarm which caused everyone — and I mean, _everyone_ in the entire Water Wonderland — to look at your booth.

Luckily, Fukunaga had awesome fight or flight reflexes and immediately put out the smoke with a nearby fire extinguisher before the fire alarm could catch the attention of the Water Wonderland managers. The alarm was effectively silenced but the rest of you were still frozen on the spot in shock.

_I knew we shouldn’t have listened to Lev…_

While the rest of you snapped out of your daze and scrambled to clean up, Akane moved farther away from the group and looked at her camera quietly, a familiar devious smile gracing her features.

“You’re being awfully quiet, Akane-chan…” Alisa observed. “Why are you smiling?”

“Mhmhm, I got it all on video! From the short-circuiting to the fire alarm and everything!”

+++++

“Woah! What happened to you guys? Why are the customers giving you weird looks?”

Kuroo and Kenma carefully set down the big ice cooler they were carrying to the ground. The rest of you were busy cleaning up the _kakigōri_ booth after the little POP incident earlier.

“Oh yeah,” Kenma suddenly said in his usual monotone voice. “I left my POP here. I hope you guys kept it…”

The setter scrunched his eyebrows curiously when none of you would meet his eyes. He tried looking at Yaku and Kai but they were too busy wiping up the front counter. He tried with Yamamoto and Fukunaga but they were too busy pulling out ice from the big ice cooler. Finally, he looked at you expectantly and you squirmed under his stare.

“About that… Ken-chan— Uh, I mean, Kenma,” you started, trying to find the right words that could maybe sugarcoat what had happened. “You see, um, Lev accidentally dropped your POP in my iced tea…”

“He _what_?!” Kuroo asked loudly while Kenma’s normally bored eyes widened in disbelief.

“...But we tried to fix it! We soaked it in rice and, uh…” You looked at Yaku and Kai for help but they just continued wiping the already clean counter. “We tried to plug it but it ended up…”

“Ended up what?”

You sighed and thought _it was now or never_ … “It short-circuited, Kenma. I’m really sorry but I think we ended up doing some real damage…”

The booth became quiet as Kuroo and Kenma stared at the rest of you with wide eyes. However, after a few moments of tense eye contact, the silence was finally broken by Kenma’s bored sigh and indifferent shrug.

“Right. Whatever.” And without another word, the setter went to his bag and pulled out another POP — _another_ POP that was eerily identical to the one that just short-circuited.

“HA?!”

“What is _that_?!”

“Kenma, you have another POP?!”

“Uh, yeah,” the second year quietly said, as he turned the new device on and began playing a game. “A subscriber sent it to me…”

“A subscriber?!”

“Yeah. They said they joined my streams and wanted to give me a second device.”

The rest of you were stunned. Whether it was because of Kenma’s couldn’t-care-less attitude or the fact that he was respected enough in the digital world to be given a gift by some _fans_ , you couldn’t tell. _Just how big is he on that video site, anyway?!_

“Woah! Kenma-san, that’s so cool!” Lev rushed forward, looking over at the screen of Kenma’s second POP. “I’m sorry about your old one, but you don’t mind, do you? You have another one, after all!”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t really care…”

Lev breathed out a resounding sigh of relief and turned to Shibayama. “See! I told you he wouldn’t mind—”

“Oh, but Lev?”

All of you turned to look at Kenma, who had paused his video game and gave Lev a weird look. The first year, on the other hand, gulped.

“I’m never tossing to you again.”

+++++

**_Extra 1:_ **

“Stupidkawa! Why did you have to choose lunchtime of all times to buy some _kakigōri_?!”

“Iwa-chan, insulting me is not gonna make these people go away!”

Iwaizumi sighed as he looked at the hoards of people crowding the _kakigōri_ booth in the middle of Water Wonderland. He personally had no problem with buying some shaved ice. What he didn’t understand was why Oikawa had to beat the lunch rush to eat some, instead of just waiting until the afternoon when it’s less crowded.

“You’re lucky we’re on vacation right now. Otherwise, I might just strangle you for this.”

“Oh, pish posh, Iwa-chan! You know you love me. Now, shush! That tall guy with the weird black hair by the ice shaver just turned the machine off. What’s he doing?!”

“Hey, Roosterhead! Why the hell are you stopping?!”

“Yeah! I want my Chocolate Madness Delight!”

Oikawa joined in on the other customer’s shouting. “Where’s my Blue Summer Aloha with a Twist?!”

Iwaizumi smacked the setter in the head just as another customer shouted “Poor service! This is poor service!”

+++++

**_Extra 2:_ **

“Hey, ‘Tsumu. Ya know those guys managin’ the _kakigōri_ booth?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well,” Osamu finished handing out some tuna onigiri to a customer before turning to face his twin. “They bought some rice an’—”

“So?! ‘Samu, we’re literally here, in Tokyo Water Wonderland of all places, to sell yer rice balls. Why’re ya so shocked that they bought some rice— ow!”

“Let me finish, ya scrub!” Osamu watched his blonde-haired duplicate rub the top of his head before continuing. “As I was sayin’, they bought some rice... Uncooked rice.”

“Whaaa—? Weird!”

“I know! They came rushin’ here, muttering somethin’ about ‘POP’ and ‘iced tea’...”

“S’like I always told ya, ‘Samu,” Atsumu pointed a finger at his twin to emphasize his point. “Tokyo kids are scrubs! But dontcha worry, we’ll definitely beat them to a pulp at Nationals!”

+++++

**_Extra 3:_ **

“Goshiki, what are you watching?”

“Tendou-san! Ushijima-san! Look at this!” The first year said in between laughs as he showed his seniors the video on his phone. “These kids in Tokyo made a POP catch smoke. HA! They even triggered the fire alarm and everything!”

By the time the two third years finished the video, Tendou was shaking with laughter. “Those idiots! Why did they even plug it in? Don’t they know the first thing about POP care?”

“I know! And that one guy had to put out the smoke with a fire extinguisher! What the hell?”

Goshiki and Tendou doubled over in laughter while Ushijima remained neutral.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou said to his best friend after his laughter had subsided. “Didn’t you find it funny?”

“I did,” Ushijima said in his usual deep voice and straight face. “Immensely so.”

Tendou looked at Goshiki while the first year stared back. They then turned back to face Ushijima and bombarded him with words.

“At least say it like you mean it, Waka-kun!”

“I don’t understand what you mean, Tendou. I did mean it. I thought it was funny.”

“Ushijima-san! What are you, a robot?!”

“Don’t call Ushijima-san a robot, Goshiki! Show some respect!”

“Shirabu-san, when did you get here?!”

+++++

**_Extra 4:_ **

“So the customers just stopped buying?”

“Yeah,” Kenma answered Hinata’s question as they took a break from extra practice in Shinzen’s Third Gym. “Apparently, they got scared with my POP catching smoke so they just stopped coming back to the booth.”

“All because this guy here,” Kuroo pointed at Lev by his side, “had to go messing with Kenma’s stuff.”

“I wasn’t messing around, Kuroo-san!”

“You apparently kept trying to take the POP even when they told you not to,” Tsukishima looked at Lev with his eyebrows furrowed. “If that doesn’t fit your definition of ‘messing around’, then I have nothing more to say to you.”

“But I thought you guys got that job to raise funds for this camp?” Akaashi asked out loud. “What happened to your profits?”

“We weren’t able to raise much money because of that. But luckily, Mr. Rising Star _‘kodzuken’_ right here,” Kuroo proudly pointed at his childhood friend, “has a lot of money from his gaming streams. He chipped in enough money to spend for this week.”

“COOL!” Bokuto stared at Kenma with stars in his eyes. “I wanna try! I wanna try those streams! Kozume, come on, help me set up an account and everything!”

“Bokuto-san, didn’t you drastically lose in a video game last week? I thought you said you were done with gaming?”

“Akaashi! You promised you wouldn’t say!”

**Author's Note:**

> and that concludes our special summer collab!!! i hope you guys enjoyed them and i hope by reading them, you can feel every ounce of love and gratefulness we have for you guys for your constant support!
> 
> if you've been following our three stories (shiratorizawa antics, Managing the Cat's Den, and The Life of a Manager) for a while now, you'll know that i was the newest one to join in on this wonderful manager!reader au and let me just take a moment to say this:
> 
> i'm still new to writing (i started writing fics in june this year) so when i read aurora and eden's fics, i was immediately inspired to try writing my own but i was a bit hesitant about it because again, i'm still a newbie. but when i finally gathered up the courage to post my first chap, i never expected to be welcomed into this lovely little community full of support and positivity! and now, seven chaps later (and counting), i still receive the same love and kind words, and i can never thank you guys enough. writing TLOAM has shaped me a lot and it's become a happy place for me to hone my writing and to play around with my imagination. and not only that, i've gained a lot of new friends in you guys, and of course, in aurora and eden — who, btw, are my inspirations!!
> 
> i've said quite a lot now (i'm sorry for being so sentimental HAHA) but again, thank you guys so much! i promise you, i'll keep working hard to give you content you won't be disappointed with. i love you guys so much! please do stay safe, healthy, and happy, wherever you are in the world!
> 
> all the love,  
> akasuns ☀❤


End file.
